Child and Woman
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah seorang gadis penghibur dan seorang anak kecil yang tersesat, bad sumary, childNaruto, FemaleSasuke


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, Genderbend, childNaruto, FemaleSasuke.**

*****mulai*** **

"Onee-chan kenapa memakai rok pendek sekali? terus kenapa bajunya yang tanpa lengan? bukannya malam ini dingin? Onee-chan tidak kedinginan?" itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang bocah berumur sekitar 8 tahun, berambut pirang berantakan dengan mata besar berwarna biru saphire, pipi chubi membuat beberapa orang ingin mencubitnya, saking gemasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku bocah, pergi sana!" usir gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berusia sekitar 17 tahun. Seperti yang dikatakan bocah itu, ia hanya memakai rok mini super ketat berwarna hitam, sehingga memperlihatkan jenjang kakinya yang putih mulus dan pakaian err mungkin lebih pantas di sebut tanktop berwarna hitam. Warna matanya yang hitam kelam terlihat menatap tajam sang bocah.

Bocah yang diusir itu matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, bibirnya dikerucutkan, pertanda ia sedih karena diperlakukan kasar oleh si gadis. Sementara si gadis hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian dia terduduk menyamakan tinggi badannya pada sang bocah.

"Aku mengusirmu, karena tempat ini tidak cocok untuk bocah sepertimu, mengerti! sekarang pergilah dari sini!" jelas sang gadis. Memang benar, ini adalah tempat para wanita muda untuk menjual dirinya pada mobil-mobil mewah yang berisi orang-orang kaya. Bisa dibilang gadis ini adalah salah satu dari wanita tersebut. Sebut saja namanya Sasuke, dan sang bocah bernama Naruto.

Sejak kelas satu SMA, Sasuke memang melakukan pekerjaan ini untuk menambah biaya sekolah dan juga membantu ekonomi keluarga yang memang kurang mampu. Memang pekerjaan ini sungguh rendah dan setiap hari ia harus mengalami pelecehan seksual. Tapi percayalah Sasuke masih virgin, karena dengan otaknya yang cerdas hubungan terlarang itu tak mungkin pernah terjadi. Paling hanya sampai kiss di mulut atau di leher, hanya itu.

Selebihnya, Sasuke tidak pernah mau melakukannya. Begitu-begitu harga diri Sasuke sangat tinggi untuk mempersembahkan tubuhnya, pada orang-orang yang tidak dikenal, apalagi pada om-om, tidak bahkan dalam mimpi pun Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya, walaupun demi uang sekalipun.

"Hum...tapi Naru tersesat. Tadi Naru sama Okaa-chan di hotel tapi Naru bosan jadi Naru keluar hotel dan jalan-jalan sampai ke sini. Naru ingin balik lagi ke hotel, tapi Naru gak tahu jalannya ke sana," jawab Naruto jujur. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Pertama sedari tadi ia tidak mendapatkan orang-orang kaya yang ingin membeli jasanya. Kedua dia harus bertemu bocah kecil yang cerewet, cengeng pula dan lebih buruk lagi dia tersesat. Ingin ditinggalkan saja di sini, tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan bocah ini bagaimana? Hei, begini-begini Sasuke juga masih punya hati.

"Apa kamu tahu nama hotelnya?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Tapi Naru tahu Onee-chan, hotelnya banyak pohon bintangnya," jawab Naruto sambil menceritakan betapa banyak bintang-bintang di pohon itu.

"Pohon bintang?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut heran, bingung akan penjelasan sang bocah.

"Iya, pohon bintang. Daun pohonnya kayak bintang warna cokelat. Kalau sore banyak yang jatuh bagus deh, Onee-san," jawab Naruto tampak tersenyum lebar ketika menceritakan pohon tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Pohon Maple?" tanya Sasuke merasa sudah bisa menebak apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Ya...ya... itu dia," jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Kurasa aku tahu hotel yang banyak pohon maplenya dan dekat di daerah sini, cuma ada satu, Autumn Hotel. Ya sudah biar kau kuantar ke sana, tapi jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Terima kasih Onee-chan. Ternyata Onee-chan orang yang baik..."

**Chup...**

Sebuah kecupan di pipi membuat gadis itu terbelalak. Bisa-bisanya bocah itu mencium Sasuke, di saat gadis tersebut sudah berbaik hati menolongnya. Dasar, bocah itu ternyata mesum juga, begitulah dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam menusuk tidak suka dengan tingkah kurang sopan menurut Sasuke.

"Onee-chan tidak suka yah dicium di pipi olehku? Maaf yah Onee-chan, Naru tidak tahu. Naru punya kebiasaan untuk mencium pipi orang sebagai tanda terima kasih," jawab Naruto menunduk takut ditatap tajam seperti itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, mendengar jawaban jujur dari sang bocah.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sasuke kemudian.

"Sebentar Nee-chan..." cegah Naruto tiba-tiba untuk segera pergi membuat kening Sasuke kembali berkerut. Naruto pun terlihat melepas syal berwarna orange di lehernya dan memakaikannya di leher Sasuke.

"Nee-chan malam ini dingin, Naru saja sudah pakai jaket dan syal masih dingin. Sedangkan Nee-chan yang tidak pakai jaket dan syal, juga pasti kedinginan juga. Jadi ini sebagai tanda terima kasih Naru," jelas Naruto tersenyum. Sedikit terhenyak dengan perkataan bocah polos seperti Naruto. Selama ini tidak ada yang peduli pada Sasuke, tapi bocah ini dengan polosnya memberikan syal yang entah mengapa pas di lehernya, supaya dirinya tidak kedinginan. Sejujurnya sih syal ini memang kebesaran untuk Naruto.

"Terserah saja," jawab Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa menjadi memerah, karena perlakuan sang bocah, dengan syal yang diberikan Naruto.

Kemudian mereka pun berjalan sampai ke Autumn Hotel, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sesampainya di sana, seorang wanita berambut merah tampak berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk dengan erat.

"Okaa-chan sesak jangan kencang-kencang," ujar Naruto.

"Maaf, Naru Kaa-chan sangat khawatir sekali. Pokoknya lain kali kau kabur-kabur seperti tadi, jatah ramenmu Kaa-chan potong!" omel wanita tersebut yang entah kenapa berubah jadi marah dan menasihati Naruto supaya tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi.

"Hieee...jangan kaa-chan. Naru janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi." Kushina nama ibu Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya dan memeluk Naruto lebih erat lagi.

"Kaa-chan sesak," ujar Naruto meronta-ronta di pelukan Kushina. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu nona!" panggil Kushina kemudian. Membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Kushina serta Naruto.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan Naruto ke sini," ujar Kushina membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tidak masalah nyonya, saya permisi dulu," pamit Sasuke.

"Sebentar nona, ini kartu nama saya. Sekarang saya tidak bawa uang, tapi saya hanya bisa memberikan ini pada nona. Jadi kalau ada waktu main yah ke alamat di sini," ujar Kushina memberikan kartu namanya pada Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau harus datang, aku akan senang kalau kau datang," potong Kushina. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kushina pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Terima kasih Onee-chan kalau aku sudah besar aku akan menikahimu!" teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah pergi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hae ternyata bocah itu memang mesum, bisa-bisanya mengerti tentang pernikahan. Sementara Kushina hanya terkikik mendengar pernyataan dari anaknya.

Yah dalam hati Sasuke berpikir hari ini tidak sial juga, bertemu dengan seorang bocah cerewet tidaklah buruk, semoga saja ke depannya lebih baik dari hari ini.

*****END*****

**Entah kena akhir-akhir ini ane suka bikin one shot pendek -_-,**

**Oh, yah makasih yang udah review fic ane yang berjudul 'Are You Fine, Hinata?'**

**Tuh ide asalnya dari Hinata yang nekat nyatain cintanya ke Naruto di depan Pain dan shinobi lain waktu perang lawan Pain…jadi bukan pengalaman ane…ane sih orangnya malu-malu tapi mau #dijitak **

**Oke see you**


End file.
